Phantom Fan Fic Archives
by Mrs.Masters
Summary: A collection of deleted fan fics from nick. com. They were deleted for no good reason and I think they should still be read, so here they are! Some are DannySam, some are just really cool. Please read and review!
1. A Hero's Worst Nightmare

**I cannot take credit for writing these stories. They are not mine, they are stories I saved before the moderator on nick. com deleted them. They were only deleted cause that's how the message boards work. **

**They're all pretty good, and I will give all credit to the actual writers. I'm probably gonna try to fit them each in two chapters, unless they're really long. If you go to nick. com at all and know of a fic you want me to put on here before it gets deleted, tell me and I'll put it up here.**

**Just as a warning, because that's how they're written on nick. com, they will be in script format. Sorry, that's just how the writers wrote them. **

**Disclaimer: Once again, not my stories, and I do not own them or any of the characters. Obviously, none of the writers of these stories own the characters either.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A Hero's Worst Nightmare, Written By GhostFire4

Part 1

As Danny put his books in his locker-  
Sam: Hi Danny.  
Danny: Hi. I'm so tired. I spent all night fighting a ghost named Hypness-  
CRASH!!! Suddenly, Tuck ran into the room.  
Sam: Did you hear that crash?   
Tuck: Oh yeah, it was me.  
Tuck's eyes flashed red. Danny knew he was overshadowed, so he went ghost and pushed the ghost out of him. It was Hypness, the ghost that fought him the night before.   
Danny: Get away guys! She's dangerous!  
Too late. Hypness closed her eyes and clenched her fists, and somehow sent Danny shreiking in pain without even touching him. Danny screamed and screamed. It was unbearable. Thoughts swirled around his head: I can't win. He fell unconcious. No ghost had ever beaten him so quickly...

Part 2

When Danny woke up, he was in the school nurse's office.  
Danny: What happened?  
Tuck: Man, you've been out for hours!  
Sam: I wa-WE were worried...   
Danny: You OK Sam?  
Sam: Uh...just a little shaken up by what Hypness did to you.  
Danny: Me too  
Sam: How'd you beat her before?  
Danny: I didn't. She just... went away. But she was much stronger this morning than last night.  
Tuck: Oh! Here's a paper we found on the internet:  
Hypness  
Appearance: silk night gown, long white hair, golden eyes  
Powers: Hypnotism, singing attracts male victims, can make victims feel anything (physical, emotional), gets stronger and smarter with each battle  
Danny: So that's how she hurt me like that!  
Sam: Wow  
Box Ghost: Fear me!  
Danny: Ugh...  
Sam picked up the thermos: Allow me.

Part 3

the next day, at Danny's house  
Danny: Is this the only research we have on hypness?  
Sam: Yup.  
Tuck: I even checked   
Sam: We can research at my house tonight.   
Tuck: Oh yeah.  
Danny: Tomorrow's your b-day right, Sam?  
Sam: Yeah, you guys are invited tomorrow.  
Danny: Cool.  
At school   
Paulina is overshadowed by Hypness .  
Paulina/Hypness: Hi Danny.  
Danny: Me?  
P/H: Yes, silly! How would you like to come to my place tomorrow?  
Danny: I, uh, can't. Sam's b-day party is then.  
Hypness, in Paulina's body, hypnotizing him to say yes.   
Danny is clearly in a trance: Uh, yeah. I'll be there!  
P/H: You sure Sam won't mind?(Still hypnotizing him)  
Danny: No, she won't. (Boy, was he wrong. Even if he was hypnotized!)

Part 4

Next Day, at Paulina's  
Paulina: Papa? Walks in the Door  
Hypness overshadows her again to prepare for Danny's "date."   
Hypness: Perfect.Doorbell rings Oh! Shouldn't keep my guest waiting.  
Danny: Hi, Paulina!  
Hypness: Huh? Oh, right! Yes.Hypnotizes Danny again. Hi, Danny! Come in!  
Danny and Hypness (Or to Danny, Paulina) sat down at the table.  
Hypness: I have to go freshen up a bit.  
Later, Hypness has been in the bathroom a while now.  
Danny: I wonder why she's taking so long.   
As Danny walked up, he heard Hypness's voice. He edged closer to hear what she was saying.  
Hypness, talking to a ghost next to her: Okay, the plan is all worked out. Skulker should be taking care of Danny's little girlfriend now. And might I ask you why I had to be the distraction for him?  
Ghost next to her: because your the only girl for the job! Spectra's too old to be in Paulina's body, and Ember is way too busy. She's not even gonna help us kill Danny when he comes for his friend! What's her name again?  
Hypness: I think it's... Sara... Semirah... no wait! I got it! Her name is-  
Danny: Sam!  
Hypness, realising Danny is there: Oh, hello. So glad you could join us.  
Danny: I'm going ghost!  
Just then, Hypness flew out of Paulina's body and away from the house.  
Danny: Oh, no. SAM!!! Forgets about Hypness, and heads straight for Sam's house

Part 5

Danny flew to Sam's house, only to find Tucker in her room.  
Danny- Tuck! Where's Sam?   
Tuck- Skulker took her!  
Danny- What?!  
Tuck- Where were you?  
Danny- Hypness overshadowed Paulina and hypnotized me to come over. She must've planned it. I think she's working with my other enemies. They're waiting for me to come get her. I just know it.  
Tuck- What are you going to do?  
Danny- I don't stand a chance if I go get her, but I can't NOT go get her!  
Tuck- Maybe you should get some rest before you figure out what to do.  
Danny just realized how tired he was- Oh, right...  
He flew home to get some sleep. In his bed, he tossed and turned, thinking over what had happened and what would happen later. How would he ever get Sam back without getting killed? No matter how he tried, he couldn't fall asleep. So he decided to sit up on the roof.

Part 6

As Danny sat on the roof(as a ghost, of course), he thought over what had happened. Hypness had overshadowed Paulina to keep him away from Sam so Skulker could get her. Now they would be waiting for him to come, expecting him. He had no advantage. Suddenly, Vlad Plasmius appeared. Danny was too depressed, so he ingored him.  
Plasmius- Hello? Me? Here? Ghost? Fight? Daniel?  
Danny- I'm not in the mood to fight right now.  
He still didn't look at Plasmius.  
Vlad sighed- Well, not that I care, but what's wrong?  
Danny- I don't want to talk about it.  
Vlad- Well, Daniel, it's your choice. Either sit here, moping about whatever it is, or you can get it off your chest. Plus, I'm pretty nosy.  
Danny sighed. He figured it couldn't do much harm. Besides, he might feel better if he talked about it.  
Danny- Well..  
He went over every last detail. He started with the battle at school and on from there. After he started, he couldn't stop. He fought back tears, but they came anyway. He almost forgot he was talking to his enemy!  
Almost.  
By the time he was done, he had bawled his eyes out (wouldn't you? I mean, his friend was taken by ghosts, and one of them he can't beat!) He was so upset, he actually hugged Plasmius! I think he was more surprised by that than you are!   
Plasmius had no idea what to say. He was sitting there, next to his arch enemy, watching him cry. And worst of all, he was feeling sypathetic for the boy! He looked at Danny, who had his knees to his chest and his head in his arms, and edged a bit closer.  
Vlad- Wow. I didn't know it was something like that.Thinks for a minute Maybe I could help you.  
Danny- What?  
Vlad- Then you'd be in the mood to fight again.  
Danny giggled in spite of himself, but stopped.  
Danny- No offense, but I don't even think you can beat Hypness.  
Vlad- Well, let's just find out. Besides, the only reason I came here to fight you is because I haven't had any action in a while, and now I will get some.

Part 7

Danny thought for a minute. It made sense. For once Vlad was offering to help, so he might as well take it. Besides, he had to go eventually, and he might as well take all the help he could get.  
Danny- Alright, but we need a plan before we do anything. Hypness Is practically impossible to beat. Infact, there's something else we need. More help.  
Vlad- And who do you think is going to help two ghosts?  
Danny- I have an idea, but it'll be risky.  
Vlad- Who?  
Danny- This person hates me, but she doesn't hate Sam.  
Vlad- Who?  
Danny- And she wouldn't mind busting up a few ghosts.  
Vlad- WHO?!?!?!  
Danny- Stay here.  
Danny flew off for Valerie's house. When he got there, he knew what to expect. He was right. Danny pulled a sheild up.   
Valerie- What do you want, ghost?  
Danny- I want help.   
Valerie- And?  
Danny gave her the "You-know-what-I-mean-look."   
Valerie- Forget it, ghost.  
Danny- Listen to me. I NEED your help. Let me explain. As I have told you many times before, I am a good ghost that fights bad ghosts.  
Valerie- Yeah, right.  
Danny- Don't interrupt me. There's a bad ghost I'm fighting named Hypness. She, along with all the other bad ghosts I've fought have captured a human.  
Valerie- I knew it! You don't need my help! Your just here to give me a ransom notice!  
Danny- No, I'm not. I'm asking you for help to save the human. And you should help me because you know this human.  
Valerie- Who?  
Danny gulped- Sam Manson.   
Valerie's stomach leapt to her throat- Wh-Wh-What?  
Danny- Will you help me?  
Valerie- No. I don't trust you. This is a trick.  
Danny- Please, Valerie. I'm...(He didn't want it to come to this) I'm begging you. Please?  
Valerie- I...gulp Fine. But I still don't trust you.  
Danny gave a sigh of relief- Right now I don't care, as long as you help me.  
Valerie packed all of her gear and they flew off to Danny's roof.  
Danny- Oh, and you know that ghost that looks like Dracula? He's helping us too.  
Once they got there, they all flew off to a cliff for a peaceful place to make a plan.

Part 8

They all flew off to a cliff to make there plan. When they got there-  
Vlad- Just so you know know, I don't like helping you. I just feel bad for that girl. She shouldn't have been captured. Plus, I know how she feels. If you recall I wasn't always a ghost. Plus she's rich like me and you know. I'm not helping you, though, I'm just helping Samantha.  
Danny rolled his eyes. He knew Vlad had a bit of a soft spot. Everybody does. Vlad just didn't feel like showing it.  
Danny- Whatever.   
Valerie- Wait. You're (points at Plasmius) his enemy, too?  
Vlad- Why, yes. Didn't you know? He's-  
Danny shot a warning look at him.  
Vlad- What? (Pauses) Oh, fine I won't.  
Valerie- Won't what? Look, you guys are hiding something. Start talkin'.  
Danny- Nothing. Let's go over the plan again.  
Vlad- We know the stupid plan. We've gone over it three times. I pretend to be joining them, while you get Ms. Manson, and then Ms...Gray is it? Comes to help if they see you or find out about this. Okay?  
Danny- Alright, alright. It's just that... if anything goes wrong, than it would be my fault. And as much as I hate one of you, I don't want either of you to get hurt. And as much as I hate to say it, I owe both of you for this. You both don't exactly consider me a friend, but you're helping me. For that I owe you one.  
Valerie- Oh, you owe me more than just one for this! Besides, why do you even care about me or Sam?  
Danny- Because, as I have told you time and time again, not all ghosts are EVIL!!!  
Valerie- Whatever. Can I go now? I want to spend as much time as possible away from you two for the time being. I hate the thought of helping a ghost.  
Danny- Okay, but listen. I want you to understand how dangerous this is. You could be killed.   
Valerie- I know, I know. Jeez, you act like you actually care about what happens to me.  
Danny- I do. Now, if you don't mind, I'm tired. Meet me back here tomorrow morning at sunrise.  
Valerie- SUNRISE?! Hello? I'm 14! I need sleep!  
Danny- In case you didn't notice, I'M 14, TOO!!!  
Valerie- HELLO?! You're a ghost!!! You're like 1000 years old!!!  
Danny- NO I'M NOT!!!  
Vlad just sat there looking bored, his arms crossed and his eyes moving from one 14-year-old to the other as they fought. After about five minutes it became too much. He shot the ground between them with a ghost ray.   
Vlad- You two could fight all night couldn't you? Look, I'd love to sit here and listen to you two bickering on and on, but I'm leaving.  
He flew away, leaving Danny and Valerie alone.  
Danny- (sigh) Okay. What do say we settle on atruce ? Atleast until we saved Sam.  
Valerie- Fine, but just like that guy, I'm only doing this for Sam.  
She flew away and so Danny was left there to go back home and finally get some rest for tomorrow.

Part 9

As Danny sat in his bed, he thought about what he and his enemies had talked about. Then he remembered something. Vlad had said,"Plus, she's rich like me..."  
Danny- That's it!  
He flew off to Sam's house to find something all mansions have. Cameras. When he got there, he found a camera control room immediately.  
Danny- Aha!  
He took a tape of Sam's room over the past 12 hours. When he stuck it in a VCR, it showed Sam getting ready for Danny and Tucker that night, which made Danny feel really guilty.  
Danny- Fast Forward...   
/\/\Video/\/\  
Sam and Tucker are sitting in her room, watching TV.  
Sam- Where IS he?  
Tuck- You know Danny. He's probably just late.  
Sam- You're right.  
Spongebob Narrarator- 1 hour later.  
Sam, who's getting mad- Oh My God! Where the HECK is he?!?!?!  
Tuck- Jeez, calm down.  
Sam- Why would he just ditch me- er, ditch us like that?  
Suddenly the TV starts to float.  
Sam- I see you finally decided to show up, Danny.  
Skulker appears and Tucker screams like a girl.  
Sam, in a frightened voice- That's not Danny...  
Skulker- Aha! Samantha. You ARE here.  
He throws a net over her and Tucker throws a vase at him. He misses, and Skulker flies away.  
Tucker- Oh, what? I'm not good enough to kidnap? (Author's Note: That quote is from Avatar)  
/\ End of Video /\  
Danny- Okay...  
He took the tape back out of the VCR and crushed it. If anyone found it, word would get around, and Danny's parents would try to go into the ghost zone to save Sam. Danny couldn't risk that. His parents would be hurt.  
Danny sighed. He knew everything possible about what had happened to Sam  
Danny- Okay then.  
With that, he flew back home for the third time, and sat down in his bed. Setting his alarm clock, he changed back to a human and lay down. Everything that could be done to help Sam so far was done. That was the only comforting thought he had, so he kept that thought in his head (and keeping the thought of Sam being trapped in a cage mad at Danny out of his head), and drifted off to sleep.

Part 10

(this is done from Sams point of view)  
As I sat in that dumb Skulker's dumb jail cell in his dumb layer in the dumb ghost zone, I thought about how dumb the situation was. Just then, Skulker flew up to the floating cage along with Hypness, Technis, Poindexter, Dragonlady, and- well, you know, all of the bad ghosts.  
Skulker- Hello.  
He was pretending to be nice. Just to see how I'd react. I didn't answer. I simply turned my back to him.  
Skulker- Helloooooooooooooooo?  
I still didn't answer.  
Skulker- ANSWER ME HUMAN CHILD!!!  
I turned around. As much as I was mad at Danny, I still was wondering when the HECK he would be here!  
Me- Danny IS coming. He knows I'm here. I know it!   
Skulker- I know. Infact I'm counting on it.  
I was still mad at Danny, but I was even madder at those dumb ghosts.  
Me- I wouldn't be counting on it if I were you. He can kick your big, sorry, UGLY BUTT!!!  
Skulker laughed in my face. Then he shot a green thing on my mouth to keep me quiet.  
Skulker- Oh, I wouldn't bet on it. Hypness! Get over here now!  
Hypness- Excuse me?   
Skulker- Get over here now!  
Hypness- You better be nice, or I could just show this girl a certain picture of a certain ghost in a certain tutu...  
I laughed under the green thingy covering my mouth. Tutu?  
Skulker- Oh, forget it! (Turned back to me) Anyway, that vermin of a ghost girl can... "kick his big, sorry, ugly butt" in three seconds.  
I glared at him. I suddenly realized I was starving. I held my stomach. Poindexter noticed.  
Poindexter (whispering)- Look, I don't like this any more than you do. I'm being a bully! But I hate that halfa, so I helped. I feel kinda bad for you to tell you the thruth. Are you hungry?  
I nodded and batted my eyes at him pleadingly. He was such an idiot.  
Poindexter- Well... It could do much harm-  
Skulker inturrupted- No! She cannot eat!  
Poindexter- Oh come on! I do want to get that halfa kid, but I don't want to be a bully!  
Penepoe Spectra butted in- Then you can leave!  
Poindexter- I still wanna catch the halfa!   
Ember Mcleane- Tough cookies! You're not helpin' the leverage to get the halfa!  
I yelled under the green thing, and Skulker ripped it off.  
Me- Ow! Look, the "halfa" and the "leverage" have NAMES!!!!  
Ember- Again. TOUGH COOKIES!!!  
I folded my arms and sat down in that dumb cage. I wasn't getting food. Danny better come soon.


	2. A Hero's Worst Nightmare Ch2

**Ok, here's A Hero's Worst Nightmare parts 11-20. I hope you like them!**

**Disclaimer: Not my story, not my character. All credit goes to Butch Hartman for creating Danny Phantom and GhostFire4 for writing the story.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Part 11

Brrrring ring Brrrring ring  
Danny clicked the alarm off and got up. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. He had had the craziest dream. No, a nightmare. Sam was kidnapped by Skulker who was working with all of his other enemies... WAIT!!! That wasn't a dream! He looked out the window yawning. The sun was rising. Sunrise... Sunrise... Oh no! He was late!  
Danny- Going ghost! yawn  
He flew off sleepily toward the cliff to get ready to save Sam. When he got there-  
Valerie- You know, you were the one who said to get here at sunrise, and we got here before you.  
Danny looked at Valerie, then at Plasmius, expecting him to say something, too. Surprizingly he didn't. Vlad just stood there with his hands in his pockets. Now, nobody ever knew this, but every morning he gets up at around this time, because his window has a perfect view of the sunrise. But Vlad never told a soul (or human) about that. If word got out, he would never be feared by a ghost again.  
Danny- Uh, Plasmius? Knock, knock. Anybody home?  
Vlad- Huh? Snapping back to reality Oh! Yeah. Okay. You wanna go now?   
Danny- Okay. Listen... (He hadn't thought up an excuse to use his parents portal without giving away his identity, but he thought of something. Every ghost in the ghost zone knows about that portal.) Uh. The Fenton's have a portal to the ghost zone. We can use that to get there. Valerie, I'll phase you through the wall.  
Valerie- Ugh... Do I have to go in you're way? The Fenton's know me. They'll let me in.  
Danny- Not without drawing attention to the ghosts.   
Valerie opened her mouth to speak, but closed it. She had to give in.  
Valerie- Fine.  
Danny paused for a moment. Then he looked at the sun.  
Vlad- Uh, Daniel? Valerie?  
Danny whistled- Wow. Isn't it awesome?  
Valerie- Huh?  
Danny- The sunrise. It's awesome.  
Valerie- Yeah. Heh, heh. You know, I never thought a ghost could like something like that.  
Danny- As amazing as this sounds, they can. We have free will, too.  
Valerie- Sorry, sorry. It's just, I don't much like ghosts.  
Danny- Not many people do.   
Vlad- Hello? snaps fingers in there faces Wake up. We have to go. Now.  
He didn't want to start gazing at sunrise too, and risk losing his reputation. He was already risking it helping these two. He hadn't even been asked. He, much to his surprise, had felt this... compelling force, that made him want to volenteer to help them. He shook the thought out of his head.  
Danny- Okay. Let's go get Sam.   
Danny flew off. Back to the exact same place he had just left. Valerie and Vlad followed close behind. Once they got to the Ghost Zone, they crouched behind some bushes near Skulker's layer. Danny looked up at a floating cage with a human inside.  
Danny- There's Sam. Everyone ready?  
They nodded yes. Suddenly-  
Ember- Hey! The kid's here! Get him!  
Skulker, Desiree, Poindexter, the Lunchlady, Dragon, Ember, Spectra, the Box Ghost, and Klemper surrounded Danny, Valerie and Vlad. Hypness stayed behind, waiting to watch the battle, popcorn in hand.

Part 12

Sam- Uh... Not that I'm not glad, but why are you just sitting here?  
Hypness- Because, they're going to get that ghost-kid and bring him to me. Then I'm going to zap his memory.  
Sam- No! Wait- what?  
Hypness- I'm going to zap his memory so that when he looks at me he sees you, and when he looks at you, he sees me.  
Sam- WHAT?! Then he'll attack me!  
Hypness- I know, and he'll be in love with me.  
Sam's stomach leapt to her throught- Wh-Wh-What?  
Hypness- Boy, is he a cutie with a capital Q! Puts on headphones and starts Baby Boy by Beyonce  
Sam sat at the back of the cage. Hypness liked Danny? So that was what this was all about. She was hoping beyond hope that Danny would beat them. She could see it from there, but she didn't want to watch.  
With Danny, Valerie, and Vlad  
Danny had told each one of them which ghost to go after. Valerie would get Poindexter, the Box Ghost, and that ghost that says,"Will you be my friend?" all the time. They were the easiest.  
Vlad would get the Lunchlady, Ember, and Spectra.  
Danny would get Skulker, Desiree, and the Dragon.  
Danny- You guys know what to do!  
Danny went for the dragon first, ripping the amulet off. Vlad was doing great, as he had gone against worse. The Box Ghost, Poindexter, and the "Will you be my friend?" ghost were unconcious already, and Valerie was helping Vlad.  
Danny kicked Skulker in the chin, sending him flying backward. He shot a ghost ray at Desiree to knock her out. Then he looked around. All the ghosts were actually defeated! As Danny felt a sweep of pride go over him, he felt an arm close around his neck, holding him tightly.  
Skulker- Thought you beat me, eh GhostChild?  
Danny couldn't break free, and Skulker was choking him. After a while, he gave up, and he stopped struggling. He was knocked out, and he changed back in the air.   
Valere- Oh, no. It's- it's- it's not! Danny cannot be the the ghostkid...  
Suddenly, Skulker let go, sending Danny falling to the ground.

Part 13

(this is done in Valeries point of view)  
Oh my God. I was stunned. Danny was the ghost-boy? No wonder he never actually hit me! Then, Skulker let go of Danny, sending him unconcious to the ground. I thought for a minute. Danny had been so nice ever since that whole Ghost-King-taking-over-the-city thing happened. But he was Danny Phantom! I wouldn't help him! Never.  
But I had helped him already, trying to save Sam. He looked so helpless plummeting through the air. Oh, fine, I told nyself. I'll do it.  
Sam screamed- Danny! No!  
I looked at that other ghost helping us, hoping he would help him instead of me. Nope, he didn't. I mean he couldn't. Skulker was fighting him. I had no choice. I rocketed towards Danny, my arms out to grab him. When I finally got him, I flew to where that Hypness couldn't see me, and I shot her to Kingdom Come! Then I was feeling so proud, and I grabbed Sam.  
Sam- Valerie, wha-  
Me- Shut up and get on!  
She did, and, still holding Danny, I shot Skulker unconcious.  
Plasmius- Wow, you're good with that equipment.  
Where had I heard that before?  
Me- Take Danny.   
Plasmius- Why?!  
Me- Do it!  
Plsmius- But you know? About him?  
Me- Yeah, now take him!  
I didn't wait for an answer. I threw Danny at him, and Plasmius caught him. He held him carefully, and Sam gave him a You-better-not look.  
Plasmius- Don't worry, Ms. Manson, he'll be fine. Wow, he got a pretty hard blow from Skulker. We better get him to a hospital.  
Sam glared at him. I didn't know why.  
Me- Follow me.  
Together we flew to the Hospital. We were going to bring Sam home, but she wanted to stay with Danny, so Plasmius flew away, glad to be done helping. I flew away on my rocket-powered glider, hoping not to see Danny again for a while.

Part 14

(this is done from Dannys point of view)  
When I woke up, I breathed a sigh of relief. Was it all a dream? I looked around, but I was to weak to move. No. It wasn't a dream. I was hurt, and I was in the hospital. I read one of the Get-Well-Soon Cards on the table next to me. It was from Tuck.  
Danny-  
Get well soon, man, alright? Don't scare me like that again! Jeez! Anyway, you're parents don't suspect a thing. They think you got hit in the head w/ a baseball!  
-Tuck  
I laughed. He had used his favorite blue pen. I yawned and felt a searing pain in my chest. Wow, Skulker got me pretty hard. I rolled over to my left and almost jumped! Sam was sitting there, asleep. She was sitting on the floor with her head on the side of the bed. It was a relief (and confusing) to see her safe and sound. I hated to wake her up, but I had to.  
Me- (whispering) Sam?  
I tapped her as gently as I could, and she woke up.  
Sam- Danny! You're okay!  
She hugged me while I lay down, and for the first time in a looooooooooong time, I smiled.  
Me- Sam, what happened? One minute I'm being choked by Skulker, and the next, I'm in a hospital bed!   
Sam- Calm down, Danny! I'll tell you everything, okay?  
She did. I listened through the whole thing. I was surprised when she said Vlad carried me there, though. You see, before I woke up there, I had a wierd dream. In the dream, it was ten years ago when I was 4. My mom was carrying me to my room after a long car trip. It felt so real though. Was I having that dream when Vlad was carrying me to the hospital? I shook the thought out of my head.  
Sam- And then that's it. I fell asleep here.  
I was still thinking about that dream. I was hard to imagine my worst enemy carrying me without dropping me on purpose.  
Me- Huh? Oh, right.  
Sam- Didn't you hear me? Valerie knows!  
I felt like I was gonna puke all over her- What?!  
Sam- Yeah! I said that already, remember? The point is, she still saved you!  
I gulped. Valerie knew? What would she do to me? So what if she still saved me! She only had like 3 seconds to decide whether or not to!  
I must have been showing how scared I was. Sam noticed- Danny, calm down! That doesn't matter right now. What does is that Hypness is still out there! And she can come here at any time!

Part 15

Danny- Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh.  
Sam- Danny calm down!  
Danny- Oh my GOSH!!!!!  
Sam slapped him- Sorry I slapped you. You needed that.   
Danny- Thanks.  
Sam- You okay?  
Danny- I am now. Okay, so Valerie knows my secret, I'm in the Amity Park Hospital, and Hypness is after me. I can handle that right?  
Sam- Uh... gulp Danny, look. I need to tell you something. I might not get another chance. Or maybe I sould show you. Kisses him  
Danny, holding his cheek with a dreamy look on his face- Uh... wow.  
Sam- Yeah, I probably should've done that a while ago.  
Danny- Yeah.  
Sam- I feel like an idiot.  
Danny- Don't. Kisses her I probably should've told you that a while ago. And I think I've known about you liking me for a while now.  
Sam giggled- Sorry I got so mad at you for not showin up at my house. It wasn't your fault.  
Danny- Heh, heh. Yeah.  
Just then, Danny's parents burst in with Jazz, and a doctor.  
Doctor- How many times do I have to tell you, Jack? There is not a ghost in your son's room!  
Jack- But look!Pulls out ghost tracker  
Ghost Tracker- Ghost directly ahead. I'm getting tired of this. Can't you see the ghost directly ahead?!?!?!  
Danny blushed.  
Jazz- Dad, that thing obviously doesn't work! It keeps going on Danny, who is clearly not a ghost!  
Danny smiled at her and winked.  
Doctor- Good news, Mr. Fenton, you and your dad, thank goodness can go home tomorrow. You're healing marvelously from that baseball hitting you in the head.  
Danny stifled a laugh. Baseball, yeah right!  
Sam's cell phone ringed- Sorry. answers it Hey, mom.  
She talked to her mom, saying things like "but Danny's still here!" and "Why do I have to?" and "But mom!"  
Sam hung up the phone- Sorry, Danny, I have to go. Get well soon, alright?  
Danny- Bye, Sam. See ya tomorrow?  
Sam- Yeah, come over to my house, okay? Right after school?  
Danny- Won't miss it. I mean I really won't miss it!  
Jazz and Danny's mom looked at Sam leaving and gave Danny that, "We-know-what's-going-on-between-you-and-that-girl" look.   
Danny rolled his eyes, but he knew they were right!

Part 16

the next day, Sam, Tucker, and Danny are at Sam's house, and Tucker is listening to what happened  
Tuck- Then what?  
Sam- Well then, Hypness told me about what she really planned to do with Danny. She wanted to zap his memory!  
Danny and Tuck- Why?  
Sam- Well, um...  
Tuck- What?   
Sam- I'd rather not say it.  
Danny- You know you can tell us.   
Sam- Okay. She wanted to zap your memory so when you looked at me, you saw her, and the other way around.  
Danny stared at her- Why would she do that?  
Sam- Because you would attack me.  
She remembered what Hypness had said. And he'll be in love wih me. Sam didn't tell them about that.  
Danny- gulp Wow. Alright, look guys, Hypness is really hard to beat. So far, I haven't even been able to scratch her, even with that new ghostly wail. And there isn't much time.  
That last word rang in Danny's head. Time, time, time... Why? What did that have to do with anything? Then it hit him.   
Danny- THAT'S IT!!!!  
Tuck and Sam- What's i-  
Before they could ask him, Danny turned into Danny Phantom and flew Sam and Tucker to the one person who could help them defeat Hypness.

Part 17

Danny landed in the Ghost Zone with Sam and Tucker in front of the one and only, Clockwork's lair.  
Sam- Why the heck are we at another one of your enemys' homes?  
Danny sighed- I know you can't remember this, but Clockwork isn't my enemy. If it weren't for him, you and Tucker wouldn't be here.  
Sam- What?  
Danny explained everything, then told them how he sent Danny back in time and erased what had happened. Then he flew them inside, but they didn't see Clockwork.   
Danny- Clockwork?  
Clockwork appeared in front them- What do you want? Oh! Danny!  
Danny- Clockwork, I need your help... again.   
Clockwork- Yes, yes, I know, Hypness, right?  
Danny, Sam, and Tucker nodded.  
Clockwork- Sorry, can't help you.  
Danny- What? But, why?  
Clockwork sighed- Danny, I told you that I can see the future, what will and what could happen, so you know I must have a reason for not helping you.  
Danny blinked.  
Clockwork sighed again- I know what will happen, and I cannot interfere, to put it a bit simpler.  
Danny- gulp But you said-  
Clockwork stopped him- Danny, I say again, there is a reason I cannot help you defeat her. You have to do it without me, or it will permanently alter the time stream.  
Danny- But-  
Cockwork- No. Trust me, you'll thank me later. Literally. I know. But then, I know everything.  
He clicked the button on his staff, sending the three friends back to Sam's house.  
Danny, who is changing back- Well, that was a complete waste of time.  
Sam- Danny, look at the clock. Clockwork sent us back 3 minutes to when we were here.  
Danny- Oh. Okay then.  
Tucker's cell phone beeped under the mountain of technology in his backpack. He answered it.  
As he put it back- Sorry guys, I gotta go home for dinner.  
Sam and Danny- Bye, Tuck.  
For the next hour, Sam and Danny played Jak 3 on Sam's PS2, until Danny had to go home, too.

Part 18

Danny was stepping off of Sam's stoop after a night of video games.  
Danny- I still cannot believe you beat that level! You are so lucky!  
Sam giggled- It's not luck, I'm just talented.  
Danny kidded- Yeah, sure.  
He rolled his eyes then stepped up to kiss Sam on the cheek again.  
Sam- Thanks.  
Danny- Any time.  
(Author's note: At this point, all audience members are forced to go awwww.)  
Sam watched as Danny walked away. Then Danny's ghost sense went off.(Author's note: Now gasp)  
Danny- Oh no...  
Sam- Danny, it's gotta be Hypness! You have to hide!  
Too late. There, in front of him, was Hypness. Her hair was frizzy and split, her normally silky night gown was tattered, and her glare towards Danny was worse than ever.  
Hypness- That's it. You have escaped me for the last time!  
Danny- Going ghost! turns around to see Sam Sam, hide!  
Just then, Danny felt something drawing him closer and closer to Hypness. He told himself to run away, but his feet wouldn't listen. Sam watched.  
Sam- Danny what are you doing?! Get away from her!  
She glanced at Hypness to see she was singing. Singing. Oh no. She can hypnotize boys by singing. She looked at Danny, who looked lovestruck by her spell. That blew Sam's fuse.  
Sam- Boys   
She rushed over to him and grabbed his shirt. He tried to pull away, too hypnotized to realize what he was doing.  
Sam- Danny, snap out of it!  
Hypness couldn't attack Sam because she had to keep singing to keep Danny hypnotized. But then she decided to heck with it. She stopped singing, and Danny snapped out of it.  
Danny held his head- Huh? Wha... Oh my gosh. Shoots a ghost ray at Hypness  
Hypness- Fine, if that's the way you want it. But if I can't have you, nobody can.  
Danny- WHAT?!?!?!  
Sam- heh, heh. Well, there's a funny story about that.  
Danny- I'm not laughing.   
Hypness- Enough talk. shoots something silver at Danny and Sam. It wraps around Danny's wrist, shutting his powers off.  
Danny- What the heck?  
Sam tried to rip it off, but it didn't.  
Sam- It was worth a shot.  
Hypness- Now to finish this once and for all.  
Danny and Sam couldn't escape; Hypness had them trapped.

Part 19

Danny and Sam couldn't escape; Hypness had them trapped. Danny closed his eyes and braced himself. Sam pressed her face against his chest and hugged him. Hypness glared at the two of them. She clenched her fists, and-  
Bam!   
Danny and Sam opened their eyes, to see Hypness wasn't there anymore! Danny looked all around until he saw why she was gone. There, floating above them, was Valerie. She blew the top of her smoking gun she had just hit Hypness with.  
Danny- Valerie? I-I-I don't understand...  
Valerie- Look, I want to beat up some ghosts, and you want to live to see tomorrow, right? Everyone wins.  
Danny- But you're still helping me after you found out about-  
Valerie- Yeah, but don't get used to it. she smiled and flew down to them Now hold out your hand.  
Danny gave her a confused look.  
Valerie- Your wrist.  
Danny- Oh, right. Heh, heh. holds out his wrist with that silver thing on it  
Valerie took out a glowing blade and cut it off.  
Danny, who is moving his wrist around- Thanks, Valerie.   
He smiled at her gratefully. Then he pushed her!  
Valerie- Why you little-gasp  
She looked up from the ground where Danny had pushed her to see Hypness again, looking completely insane. She then saw Danny, who had just pushed her out of the way of a ghost ray. The ghost ray had hit him, and he lay there, breathing heavily. He had just saved her life!  
Sam- Danny! Are you okay?  
Danny shook his head no. He could barely move. That ghost ray from Hypness had knocked the wind out of him.  
Sam- Come on, Danny...  
She put his arm over her shoulders and helped him up. She walked him to the steps on her stoop and sat him down, leaving Valerie to deal with Hypness.

Part 20

after Danny got his strength back  
Danny- Sam, Valerie can't beat her alone, I have to help her!  
Sam- Are you sure?  
Danny sighed- Sam, don't worry, okay? I'll be back.  
He kissed her on the cheek for about the fifth time that day and got up from his seat on the stoop. He glanced at Hypness who clenched her fists. She was about to use the same attack she had used on Danny in the school.  
Danny screamed- Valerie, look out!  
He shot a ghost ray at Hypness, sending her a few feet back.  
Valerie- Thanks Gho- I mean Danny...  
Danny smiled- Now, ready to kick some butt?  
Valerie nodded and shot a missile at Hypness.  
Hypness- Why you...  
She shot a ghost ray at Valerie, knocking her out completely.  
Danny- Valerie!  
His worrying expression turned to anger as he shot yet another ghost ray at Hypness. And another and another. He shot more and more ghost rays at her out of pure anger and frustration. Hypness had put a friend of his in danger for the last time. She dodged the first ghost ray, but soon Danny was so mad and frustrated, that she couldn't dodge them all.  
Sam- Alright, Danny!  
Danny didn't even hear her. He shot one more ghost ray at Hypness, sending her to the ground.  
Hypness- No! It's not possible! You can't beat me!  
Danny- I just did.  
He was furious with her. He balled up every bit of determination he had, and used his most powerful ghost-power. The ghostly wail. Danny screamed and screamed, hurling Hypness 50 yards down the street into a building. Then he took out the FentonThermos, sucked her into it, and closed the lid. After feeling a sweep of pride run over him, he remembered something.  
Danny- Valerie!  
He turned around and saw, to his relief, Valerie standing in front of him.  
Danny- But, how? I thought she-  
Valerie- Aren't I a great actress?  
She winked at him. So that was it. Danny understood now. She had pretend to be hurt, to make him mad at Hypness. She had helped him a lot more than he could've imagined.  
Danny- Thanks.  
Sam- Danny!  
She ran up and hugged him. They held on to each other as tight as possible. Valerie didn't care how long they hugged, and she put away her ghost equiptment. When she looked up from her backpack, Danny had changed back.  
Valerie joked- Loser love.  
Danny- Very funny. So... I guess we're not enemies anymore, huh?  
Valerie- I'm gonna miss it.  
Danny- There's still Skulker. And Ember, and Spectra, and-  
Sam- I think she gets it.  
Part 21  
the next day, at Sam's house  
Ding dong  
Sam- I'll get it mom!  
She hopped over the stairs railing and ran to the door. When it was opened-  
Sam- Oh! Hi Danny!  
Danny- Hey, could I… well, I figured… I mean, if you want to…;x  
Sam- Are you trying to ask me out?  
Danny nodded sheepishly.  
Sam- Cuz it's working.   
Danny- Great! So, um, I was thinking… are you busy right now?   
Sam- No, why? Do you want to go now?  
Danny- Yeah.  
Sam- Sure!  
Danny- Okay, is anyone watching?  
Sam- No…  
Danny- Good, because I want to fly you somewhere. Close your eyes.  
She did as she was told, and Danny, after checking to see nobody saw them, went ghost and flew her out of her house. Sam peeked a little bit. She loved flying. It was amazing. Plus, she wasn't afraid of heights, she enjoyed them. Danny took them to one place nobody could interrupt them, and somewhere really romantic When Sam opened her eyes, she gasped in amazement. They were on top of the Statue of Liberty! Have you ever seen N.Y.C. at night? If you haven't, go see it now!  
Sam- Danny, this is… amazing…  
Danny- Thanks. It was nothing, really.  
Sam kissed him on the cheek and leaned her head on his shoulder. Danny was so happy at that point, he could run down to the city right then and scream about it. He thought about how, finally, for the first time since he got these powers, no ghosts were coming to fight him…

**The End**


End file.
